jakeandamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Amir Blumenfeld
Amir (Valerie) Blumenfeld (born, January 18, 1983) is a writer for the comedy website College Humor. Amir was born in Israel however moved to New York at the age of 2. Amir appears as an idiotic and extremely annoying version of himself in the shows but in real life he is very normal. Like other members of the Collegehumor staff who appear in the videos, Amir plays a parody of himself who appears in various series such as "Jake and Amir" and the Hardly Working videos. The character Amir is Jake's annoying, obsessive, and odd co-worker who sits across from him in the College Humour office. The show depicts Jake as a regular guy constantly annoyed by Amir's idiotic antics, while Amir sincerely just wants to be good friends with Jake. He is best known for doing completely random things and some of his hilarious quotes such as Oh Sheesh Y'all, 'Twas a Dream. He is constantly trying to gain the friendship of fellow College Humor writer, Jake Hurwitz, who decides not to accept his friendship and would rather be a more normal person. His lines range from purely nonsensical, or bizarre interpretations of a current event, to surprisingly profound statements that go over people's heads. For this, Amir is somewhat of an outcast among his peers, although he did once get a girlfriend who appeared to have all of the same interests as him, such as eating at McDonald's, though she decided to be Jake's girlfriend, before she got hit by a bus and was killed. He is also a huge fan of McDonalds and is often mentioned to eat extremely unhealthy. Amir is also a great annoyance on his co-workers, his family, and random people on the street. Amir wants to hang out with Jake and often asks him to have dinner with him, though most of the time Jake refuses. Amir was born in Buffalo, New York.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_049gg_hKZ0 During his childhood, he would often disgrace himself, and force his family to move. Penis Anthony "Doobs" Doubligné was Amir's childhood frenemy. His interests include dope rapping/frestyling,Chiken Nuggets ,drink children's juices at his cousin(Leron)'s laser tag place at Queens and chillin' with his soul mate jake. His dislikes are Pat Cassels,Rosey(also known as 'little orphan Anny'), any food other than chicken nuggets (unless its expired) and Jakes beard(now shaved). Various explanations have been given to explain his characters erratic, unpredictable and often obscure behavior and lifestyle, the most noteable of which is in the Jake and Amir episode 'Cousin', which features for the first time Amir's cousin Linford (also played by Amir, albiet with no glasses and a stubble) reveals that Amir was kidnapped from a shopping mall at the age of 6, and returned at the age of 11. During this time Amir forgot how to speak and survived off a diet consisting of chicken nuggets. Amir has said those were the best 5 years of his life. It was also revealed in the episode that Linford arranged for Amir to have his job at CollegeHumor for the rest of his life. Outside his obsession with Jake, Amir also has interest in rap music. He spent "a bad amount of money" recording his debut album entitled "Chillin' in the Streets: The Night Diary of Amir Valerie Blumenfeld (A Jake Hurwitz production)", although at least the first track is just internet dial up connection sounds with Amir complaining about how he spent a bad amount of money on the recording session and his mic is not as loud as he wanted. In early episodes such as "Rapping" he shows little talent as a rapper, and his raps are depressing short rants about his health, financial difficulties (despite the fact he earned significantly more than Jake, although he probably didn't understand how to buy things), being mean spirited and robbing people. He also revealed that he plans his freestyles, making them more rap skits than anything; Jake has repeatedly critisised him for this. More recently he has been taking rap lessons from Hoodie Allen, and his freestyles improve, under the condition he can drop the subject of ardvark semen being very cold. This has been demonstrated in the 'Rap Teacher' series of videos. Amir also has interest in film making. In 2008 he concieved the idea of 'Ace and Jocelyn: Astronaut Accountants From Outer Space', which he would write and co-star Jake. Jake portrayed Ace, a macho, couragous and attractive sex machine, whilst Amir played Jocelyn, his cute and trusty sidekick. That was what Amir initially planned, however Jake was very reluctant to participate. Amir sent Jake the script possibly less than a minute before shooting began, Amir also acting as director and producer. So far in the show Amir has used various methods to make Jake participate in episodes and make them more interesting, such as stealing his wallet, following him to the bathroom, stalking him, assulting him, breaking into his apartment and poisening him. Pat Cassels also portrayed 'An Evil, Ugly Scientist (who can't handle a camera)' supervillan in episode 5. Amir also infamously edited these episodes, often jumpcutting and overdubbing Jakes dialog in places to make it seem like he likes him. Appearances *Every episode of Jake and Amir (with the exception of 'Voicemail', however his voice is prominently featured, as he leaves himself a voicemail message). *Most episodes of Hardly Working. *Harold and Kumar:A very 3D Christmas *Various episodes of Bleep Bloop. *Host of 'What Will Kevin Do For Ricky's Money?'. *Co-host and star of 'Prank Wars'. *Stonysteffcomedy (YouTube remixes of Jake and Amir into songs) References Related Pages * Amir relationships * Amir on Villains Wiki Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Blumenfeld Family Category:Bleep Bloop Guests